Accidentally In Love
by LemonsandLimes
Summary: Okay, so I saw a Cabbie video for this song, and I had to post this. Oneshot songfic to the song by Counting Crows. Enjoy


**Accidentally In Love**

**A Cabbie songfic.**

**A/N **

So I know I haven't made a fic in what feels like forever, but I found this couple while I was browsing fanfiction one day, and I thought they were the cutest couple ever. So I think I might make them one of the ships I absolutely adore. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy. =]

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

It all started with the stage kiss. Yes, I knew that it was just her trying to save me from becoming obsessed with Trina, but I couldn't help it. It felt right, y'know. I can still taste her strawberry lipgloss. I didn't mean for it to happen either, but it felt so natural that I couldn't help it. I still remember that I felt so comfortable and _right_ that I suggested she meet my parents. She almost choked on a carrot, haha, but that's one of the reasons why I love her.__

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

I've never been one to date…at all. Rex has been there for as long as I can remember though, so it wasn't like I was ever really lonely. There was the time that I almost lost Rex. It was one of the scariest times in my entire life, but Cat was there, and she was genuinely worried about me. Everybody else in our group just tried to be nice, but Cat came through when I really needed her. Everybody calls Rex a puppet, but she sees him for what he is, my best friend.__

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

I guess you could say I'm desperate. After finding out about the multitudes of girls that make up lies to avoid outright denying me when I asked them out, I started doubting myself. Who would want to go out with little, dorky Robbie Shapiro? I'm no Beck or Andre. But throughout all of that, I still loved Cat. I still hate that I could ever think she would lie to me. I just wish I had gotten to her before Tug, maybe we would be together like I know we should be. __

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love _

Its so hard to stop thinking about her. Sometimes just seeing her is enough. I wish I could taste her lips one more time. I can't say how many times a day I want to pull her body to mine and kiss her. Maybe she feels the way I do.__

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

I still remember the day we went for ice cream. I laughed when she ordered strawberry ice cream. She really does love red velvet. She almost dropped it, she was so excited to try red velvet ice cream and she was literally jumping up and down. We almost kissed that day. Maybe I should have taken the leap. I'm just so afraid of losing her friendship. __

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no _

One day I will do it. I can't live without her, she's too important to me. She's worth it.

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

It may have been an accident, but falling in love with Cat Valentine was the best thing that could have happened to me. She's the only one who cares for me and Rex without judging us. She's so innocent and funloving, she makes me smile and knows what to say when I'm feeling down.

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love _

I want her to jump excitedly next to me for the rest of my life.__

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<em>

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her <em>

I'm in love with Cat Valentine.__

_Love ...I'm in love_

A/N

Sorry for the ending note. I totally made up that bit about strawberry ice cream thanks to this song. Maybe if people like this I'll make a longer story about Cabbie and the strawberry ice cream. Please review, I love flames and cookies too.


End file.
